Catch The Unexplained
by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: (This is more of a tryout or experiment, more details inside.) Connor and Hank are called to a strange crime scene where a man who disappeared 20 years ago is now found unconscious under a dead man.


Connor and Hank were called in on a suspicious homicide, a man in a guards uniform was found dead with another man unconscious below him. Connor went to speak with the man while Hank went to speak with the officers on the scene. Connor immediately paused after two steps, Hank noticed and stopped talking to the officer who looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right with this." Connor responded, LED turning a steady yellow. Hank looked at the man, average build, brown hair, blue eyes, some beard stubble, and similar fashion(still more fashionable) to Hanks outfit. "Jack Joyce, American male, 6'0, from Riverport, Massachusetts."

"That's it? No age, school, current job?" Hank inquired.

"Lieutenant, his birth date makes no sense." Connor explained. Hank led Connor towards Mr. Joyce.

"What do you mean?"

"His birth date is June 2, 1988, which would make him 50 years old but he looks to be in his late twenties." Hank paused. Not expecting that one, if that is his age he needs to know how to look that young. "He was reported missing in 2018 on this day, police found no evidence of him being taken out of his company building Monarch so they investigated inside. The company was shut down after what they found but evidence pointed out that Mr. Joyce had nothing to do with it. The case went cold and he was presumed dead, so how and why is he back?" When they stopped by him he didn't even look up, he just kept nursing the coffee an officer got him.

"Detectives?" Another officer walked up to them. "I have to warn you he hasn't spoken anything since waking up. When I asked if he wanted a drink he wrote it down." The officer tipped his hat at them as he passed by but Hank followed to get more info on what happened. Connor concluded Joyce might have shock trauma and eased beside him, no flinching, Connor decided to ask the details he knew.(?)

"Hello, my name is Detective Connor Anderson. Could you tell me yours?"

No answer.

"Is there anyone who can pick you up or anywhere we can go where you would be more comfortable?" No answer. Maybe a different approach.

"Is the coffee not up to your standards or something?" Joyce turned slightly to give him a raised eyebrow, Connor copied him. Joyce smirked amusingly, at least that was something.

"Are you uncomfortable with an android?" At this, Joyce turned to face him confused, then surprised as he noticed the LED on Connors temple. The body of the guard was mentioned in another conversation near them and Joyce noticed the corpse being pulled away, Connor thought it was unwise but as he was about to speak Joyce interrupted him.

"This isn't Riverport is it?" He spoke, progress but it was rather fast.

"No, you're in Detroit, it is currently March 22, 2038." Now that Connor can see Joyce's face he doesn't look traumatized at all, none of the regular symptoms are being shone. He looked too calm for a man that might have killed someone. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"I don't think it would do much good." He said as he glanced around as if waiting for something. "I can tell you I killed the guard in self-defense." Connor filed that information away for later.

"You disappeared 20 years ago in Riverport, how did you end up in Detroit still looking in your twenties?"

Joyce looked at him, a challenging glint in his eyes. "Find this supposed dead man and answer his question, then I'll tell you what I know." Before Connor could reply a time stutter occurred, freezing everything in time.

Except for Jack Joyce.

* * *

 **So this is just an idea I've had in my head since I played Quantum Break a few months ago, which was around the same time that Detroit: Become Human released. I have searched for crossover stories because I like the idea of Connor(or Cyberlife) meeting the one person that just cannot be explained by the laws of physics.**  
 **(Elijah would be all over that man)**  
 **I don't think I will continue this, it's more of an experiment, but if people like it and want a part 2 then I would be honoured to continue this story. It would be on my own free time though so don't expect regular updates if it happens.**


End file.
